Blinded By Tears
by ShadowSakari
Summary: Sakura makes up her mind of the one she loves. This is the story.


Blinded by Tears

SakuraXNaruto

Outside Park

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted after the Sharingan user. She waved her arm desperately to catch his attention. He stopped walking and looked back to see Sakura. "Sasuke-kun! Ohayo!" She said with a small (fake) blush on her face.

"Hn. What do you want Sakura?" he asked plainly.

"Ano… Sasuke-kun, would you like to go to the park with me? Maybe… maybe a peaceful walk together? ("Romance to be in bloom!" Inner Sakura boomed.) Oh! I made rice balls! How 'bout we eat them together in a beautiful shaded tree together?" Sakura babbled on twiddling with her fingers.

"No." He simply said. Inner Sakura's jaws open wide, hanging even. 'What! Why not!' Sakura just stood there.

"Y-Your busy right? Yeah! Of course you're busy! Sasuke-kun has to work hard and train to get stronger! Isn't that right?"

"No… Sakura. I don't like you."

"NO! Don't say that!" she screamed, at the brink of tears. "Why Sasuke-kun! I've loved you for so long! Why won't you acknowledge me!"

"I just don't love you." 'I'm sorry' he thought as he saw Sakura burst out into tears. He walked away with his hands in his pockets. He turned his head to Sakura again. "Sakura…"

She stopped her tears for a moment as she looked at the man she loved. Sasuke said in a quiet voice, "You sound like Naruto." He turned back yet again and took his leave, Sakura still standing there in a confused face.

"Like… Naruto…?" She whispered. "I should have seen this before…"

_broom badoom_

A bunch of gray clouds rolled in. "Oh great…" Sakura whispered. Droplets of rain poured down. Tears escaped her eyes. She wandered the streets of Konoha. Her tears mixed in the pouring rain.

'I just don't love you.' The words repeated in her head over and over.

Ichiraku (the ramen shop)

"I had miso last time, so I think I'll have some beef ramen this time!" Naruto laughed with a big grin. "And I'll have the chicken ramen as seconds!"

"Oi! Unless you're paying for yourself, your not getting seconds!" Iruka-sensei yelled. He hit Naruto at the top of his head with his fist. Naruto's chin banged on the stall table and all the other customers stared at them. They returned to their meals shortly after staring in wonder at the student and teacher.

"ITAI! Fine, only beef ramen then!"

"One beef ramen and one seafood ramen please" Iruka said to the cook as he handed the cook some yen.

"Coming right up" he said in a gruffy voice.

Yet again, Naruto had begged Iruka to take him to the ramen shop. He has been telling him that he had worked hard at training and would like to be rewarded in ramen.

After a short while (with an occasional complaintment from Naruto now and then and a short bashing from Iruka) their ramen were served. Naruto gobbled down the large bowl in 3 minutes flat. Iruka however ate his slowly and quietly (unlike a certain someone!).

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whined.

"Nani?" He responded with ramen hanging from his mouth. He turned to see Naruto who had puppy dog eyes with a small quivering lip.

"Can I have some of your ramen? I shrimp maybe?" he pleaded.

"NO!" Iruka screamed.

After a while Naruto walked through the streets, soaking wet from the hard rain. (You can predict what comes up next)(Or not)

"Not fair…" Naruto mumbled to himself. His stomach growled loudly. Quiet sobs were heard in a distance. "Huh?" Naruto asked no one in particular. 'A damsel in distress? Naruto will come to save you!' Naruto thought in a heroic tone. He ran to the source of the sobbing.

"Nani?" Naruto whispered to himself as he moved leaves away from his sight. "Sakura-chan…?" Sakura was crouching. Knees were pulled up to her chest. Her forehead to her knees. Her body shaking and clothes darkened from the rain. Her light pink hair stuck to her face and covered her green eyes.

"Sasuke-kun… why? Why!" she whispered. She shivered more and more as time passed.

Naruto frowned more as he heard the name of his rival/teammate's name. 'It's always Sasuke… what did you do to her?' He felt sorry for whatever Sasuke did to his dear Sakura. He pulled off his orange jacket and draped it over the pink haired girl.

"Hm?" Sakura looked over her shoulder to see the neon-ish orange jacket of Naruto. "N-Naruto?" She looked up to see Naruto with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Aren't you cold Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Ano… thank you Naruto." She said. A small smile formed.

Naruto held out his hand. "Would you like me to walk you home Sakura-chan?"

"Thank you Naruto but I'm o.k. now." She handed him back his jacket. "Thank you" After Naruto clenched his jacket, Sakura ran home.

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura ran fast though she wasn't able to see. Her tears and the dripping rain clouded her eyes. Her hair pasted to her face. She ran till she bumped into something. She looked up to see Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said, trying to stop crying.

"Yo" He said as he held up his hand to signal a close-distanced wave. "You alright Sakura?"

The scene now takes place at Kakashi's house. (I have no idea how it looks like, so I'm guessing at my best ability according to his personality… ) (There's a bit of SakuraxKakashi here.)

Sakura huddled into Kakashi's pale green blanket at a fine wood table. Though most of the table was covered in hentai magazines like his floor. Her eyes still puffy she let out a small sniffle.

"Sorry about this mess. I don't clean much," he laughed. "You shouldn't be outside in this hard rain Sakura. You might have caught a cold or a fever." Kakashi held out a bowl of steaming ramen and crimson chopsticks for Sakura.

"Arigato" she took the bowl from Kakashi's hands and started to eat slowly.

"Are you ok Sakura? You looked like you've been crying." Sakura put down her chopsticks and started crying into her hands.

"Sasuke-kun…" she sobbed through her tears. Kakashi stared sadly at the young crying girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He embraced her and she cried into his shoulder. "Tell me what happened." Sakura stopped her crying as best as she could and started telling her teacher the story about Sasuke and her 'break up' and about Naruto.

"Oh. So that's it." Kakashi stated as she finished her story and started eating her ramen again. Surprisingly, it was still hot. After she was done, she placed her (Kakashi's) chopsticks on the bowl. Her hands aid on her lap and clenched her Chinese traditional dress' hem.

Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder and began his speech. "Sakura, I know that you love Sasuke. But he doesn't love you. But I do know that her still respects you as his friend. However, Naruto has always like you. Like you relationship with Sasuke, it is the same as Naruto's relationship with you."

"Do you really think so?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, I really think so." Kakashi said. Sakura smiled brightly at her teacher. Kakashi's revealing eye arched happily. A small smile formed under his mask. "Well, the rain has stopped, you should head home now, and it's getting dark. Would you like me to send you home Sakura?"

"It's alright Kakashi-sensei." Sakura ran home smiling. She was over Sasuke now. She has solved her love situation(s).

Sakura awaked the next morning and got ready for her next team mission. She arrived at the old cherry blossom tree behind the red bridge. Sasuke was already there, leaning on one of the large red posts on the bridge. Naruto sat under the large blooming tree. Sakura walked across the bridge smiling.

"Ohayo Sasuke" She waved as she smiled at him. Him nodded his head once, his own way of saying 'you too'. She walked towards the Sakura tree, or mainly towards Naruto. As he came to sight she started jogging towards him.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!" Naruto stood up and waved. He smiled brightly. Sakura returned his smile with her own.

"Naruto!" She shouted out as she launched her self into the air and somewhat 'flew' to Naruto. She flung her arm around his neck and fell on him. Naruto had one arm on the grassy ground trying support him from falling. The other was around Sakura's waist. "Naruto! Thank you… Thank you for every thing you have done for me." Sakura sighed as she rested on Naruto's chest. She murmured, "I love you Naruto…"

Naruto looked down at Sakura and smiled. Sakura finally acknowledged him and Sakura has found the one she loved.

"Love is so confusing" Kakashi said to himself. He was standing on the large sign above the bridge. "I think I'll stick to the books." He whipped out his newest volume of Icha Icha Paradise and started reading.


End file.
